cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Command of the New Pacific Order
Military Command A core duty of the New Pacific Order, every Pacifican should become familiar with this branch upon graduation of the Imperial Academy. Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that dares to rise. Battalion NCOs and Lietuenants are soldiers first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Members are invited by top ranking officials of Military Command to be a part of them when they display the necessary skill, determination, and responsibility to take on the role of an NCO or Lieutenant. Such invitations are based on an intense monitoring of overall behaviour, working ethic, military skills, leadership skills, will, and ability to take responsibility. Being "alright", "ok", "good" or anything the like isn't enough to receive the enormous honor to receive what is one of the greatest awards in the game: an invitation to become on of the leading persons who make the military backbone of Pacifica what it is today. This honor is not received by many and not many deserve it. Wielding the power of a Pacifican Lieutenant is not to be taken lightly. The NPO's War Machine has ravaged many alliances and has yet to truly face defeat. Many have tried to mimic the success of the Pacific Army, but none have succeeded or even come close to the might that is the Military of the New Pacific Order. Command Structure *'Grand Marshals:' **Koona **Umbrae Noctem *'General:' **Jasmines Jewels *'Colonels:' **MariMassa **Llednar Twem *'Battalion Lieutenants:' **Alpha - Deatvert **Beta - AlKassad **Gamma - Teeters **Delta - Zeta Defender **Epsilon - Katsumi **Zeta - ChileRelleno **Omega - MariMassa Wars Disputed Outcome of the Great Patriotic War The outcome of The Great Patriotic War is disputed. Some argue the NPO suffered a defeat, as peace was achieved with an apology from the Order. Other consider GW1 a stalemate, especially members of the New Pacific Order itself. A quote from New Pacific Order member Z'ha'dum explains their reasoning: : "It absolutely was a stalemate. The entire world fought us, they demanded we disband, they demanded we pay reps, they demanded we accept a Viceroy, they demanded all manner of terms and the NPO fought back. In the end, the only "victory" they got out of the NPO was something that cost the NPO nothing. When tallying up the war gains and losses, you cannot put an apology down in the gains column. Furthermore, we did a hell of a lot more damage that we took, we never fell lower in the ranks than any of the CoaLUEition, Legion only was above us for a couple weeks meaning our repair mechanisms were clearly left virtually untouched by the war leaving us in a good strategic position. If the end of the war cost us nothing and gained them nothing, it was a draw, or a stalemate." Category:New Pacific Order